


Pink Pyjama Kisses

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuteness overload, DarcyNat, F/F, Marvel drabble, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: One Dare, one PinkOnsie, and several kisses...





	Pink Pyjama Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fellow DarcyNat shipper, Wino. Love you muchly ♥♥♥
> 
> Prompt was "Kiss on a dare".

**21\. Kiss on a dare**

———

Darcy paced up and down outside the door, her stomach churning, and not just from all the alcohol she had consumed. To say she was nervous was putting it lightly. Of course Jane had to pick the one person Darcy was crushing on big time, to go and kiss, in order to win the dare. Which is why Darcy was pacing in front of a very non-descript door, her hand raising and falling every time she paused outside the door. Finally, after what felt like forever, but had only been mere minutes, Darcy stopped, and knocked on the door. Darcy counted the seconds as she waited for it to open, her heart rate increasing as every second ticked by. When it opened, a mere 15 seconds later, and a slightly sleepy red head answered the door, Darcy could only stare. Rumpled wavy red hair, eyes still half hooded from sleep, and the most vivid pink fluffy onesie Darcy had ever seen. When the onsie wearing assassin coughed, it broke whatever spell Darcy was under, and before she could even double think, Darcy did what she was dared to do. 

Grabbing Natasha’s face with two hands, Darcy leaned forward and kissed her. It didn’t last long, as Darcy broke away seconds later, stepping back, trying to put as much as distance in between her and the assassin as possible, all the while muttering how she was going to kill Jane if she didn’t get killed by Natasha first. However, before she had even fully turned round, a hand wrapped round her wrist, pulled her in through the open door way, the door kicked shut with a loud click behind her. Before Darcy could even register what was happening, Natasha was kissing her, hands tangled in Darcy’s hair, holding her close. Darcy’s last coherent thought, was how she had to thank Jane in the morning. And how maybe her crush wasn’t so one sided after all.


End file.
